vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Time
Synopsis Vanessa and the group take shelter in Susan's Family Farm, finding both glimmers of hope and reasons for grief. With Sam finally outed as the serial killer, Vanessa and Mohamad take drastic action against him. Meanwhile, Rebecca's latest experiment to create Daywalkers has failed, and Dmitri's patience grows thin. Recap Magdalene is chained to a tree as she is interrogated by Julius, he's disappointed in the child that she lost. She promises Julius that she collected the child but she lost it. He grabs Magdalene by the throat, he says there is nothing like the freshly suckled blood of the newborn. Magdalene did her bidding but the arrangement was broken by Vanessa, he wonders why Magdalene was hesitant to tell him this, she says Dmitri wants the woman as well, but he's unaware of their alliance, he would have her skinned alive. Magdalene begs for her life, claiming she will show them the path. Mama appears, nodding her head in agreement. Vanessa, Susan, Mohamad and Sam continue to move on to their next location, Susan's childhood home, Vanessa says it's beautiful and secluded. Vanessa asks what the big antenna is for, but Susan doesn't know as she hasn't been there in a while. She enters through the front door to find the carpet stained with blood, Susan screams out for her parents but no one answers. Outside she finds her mother's grave, she apparently died five years ago, before The Rising, Vanessa wonders how long it's been since she talked to her parents but Susan refuses to talk about it or even find her father, whatever happened to him, he deserved she says, then they head back inside as vampires approach. Sam stands alone on the front porch, taking in the fresh air, Vanessa leads them up into the attic as she believes it's the safest place they could be. Susan opens up a chest and pulls out a rifle, it's the gun her father taught her to hunt with. Vanessa wonders if the radio antenna outside is connected to anything but she doesn't know, Mohamad offers to check the cable from the way it comes in from the roof and house. Sam finds a blade inside a box, he decides to keep it. Susan is losing it, she's distressed being back at her home, Vanessa comforts her, telling her it's okay. In the attic, Mohamad finds a radio, Susan says the windmill probably charged the batteries, her father was a survivalist, always prepared for the end of the world. Vanessa picks up the radio as someone talks on it, however, it's busted but they still manage to let the person on the other side of the radio know that they're listening, he says it's good to hear another human voice, then checking to make sure they're human by telling them to click twice, which they do. He says his name is Gordon Orwell, Gordo for short, he's in salt lake city, it's a vampire cestepool, they've taken over, and he won't be staying much longer. He was told by the Resistance that Denver is the place to go. Sam begins to cut all his hair off with a pair of scissors, as the rest continues to listen to Gordon. He has to sign off as he must return the batteries, he'll be back in the morning assuming he doesn't blow his brains out. Sam smiles into the mirror, satisfied with his new appearance, that is until he begins crying. They all laugh at him as he comes up, Vanessa rubs his face, both saying it feels good. Mohamad agrees that they all could use some change, so were are they going next, Susan doesn't think they should leave as the farm house is safe but no one agrees Vanessa says that she has to go to Denver, even if there's a chance that Dylan is there, that and what Gordon said about there being high altitude, so there's a good chance the skies are clearer, meaning he vampires can't come out in the day. Mohamad mentions that he still has to find Sheema, there's a vampire war camp just south of the farm house, that's where they were separated, he says if he can get her out, they might go to Denver too. Susan is in disbelief, they have everything they need there, and they know the odds there, she says that the farm is safe as no one could find it unless they knew about it. They hear a noise outside, they grab their weapons and head out to investigate, they find a horse out there, Susan says it's Strider, the horse she learned to ride on. Mohamad suggest they kill it for food, then it is attacked by a vampire. As they get closer, Susan realizes that it's her father, telling them not to kill him. Sam hits him in the head his bat, knocking him out. The next morning he is chained up in the barn as they enter, Mohamad says that Sam believes that she can bite him and turn Susan's father back, Vanessa explains that she's never bitten a feral, but the ones that have bitten her always die. He lungs at them, growling, Susan says that he doesn't want him back, he got what he deserved, the way he treated her mother. She's happy her mother died before the world went to shit, however, she can't take it anymore, so she exits the barn, but before doing so, she admits that he's the reason she left home and why she lost contact with her mother, she never told her mother what her father did to her, Vanessa slowly approaches with her sword, angry with him after knowing the pain he caused Susan, she agrees that he deserves this, but before she can cut off his head, Susan blows his head off with a shotgun, saying closure afterwards. Mohamad and Sam are tasked with burying the body, Vanessa stops them saying that Susan may want to say a few words first but she can't find her, Mohamad checks the house, Vanessa checks the barn, Sam checks the woods. Sam finds her but she wants no part of the burial, he wants to know how she is, she feels like she's just barely hanging on, everything that's happened there is just a reminder of how terrible the world is and was, and how everything good can disappear in an existence. It's not just her father, it's the world they live in, fighting to stay alive, it's worn her out. Sam exhales, he seems distressed as well, Susan hugs him, saying it's going to be okay, as they embrace one another, Sam begins to grab Susan by the throat, choking her as Susan tries to struggle to get away, however, Sam is too powerful, eventually killing Susan, then cutting her finger off. Dmitri and Rebecca sit inside as the sum pierces through the curtain, burning his hand, Rebecca promises him that one day soon they will be daywalkers, once they capture Vanessa, their blood, mixed with hers. Dmirtri says that she has promised him this for years not, yet no results, he wonders if she makes these promises with the knowledge hat they are false, maybe she's buying more time, Rebecca begs him to maintain his faith in her. He wants t know how these promises will become reality, she says she will. Mohamad walks around the farm house, calling Susan's name but she doesn't appear to be there, stepping outside to take a look but he still doesn't find her, but he finds Rebecca on the porch, Sam shows up, saying they should keep looking. Vanessa thinks something is wrong with Mohamad, he says it's nothing but she can tell something isn't quite right. He goes through Sam's belongings in the attic, he finds a collection of fingers, he puts it back as Sam enters, Mohamad pulls out his machete, claiming to have been looking for it. Outside, he informs Vanessa of the news, John was not the killer, Sam was. He then slowly approaches from behind, revealing that he killed Susan. Vanessa finds her body out in the woods, sobbing over it, screaming out no. Back at the house, Mohamad holds a gun to him, then Vanessa returns, asking why? Sam admits that it's who he is, who he's always been since he was a boy, she tells Mohamad to wait in the house as she's going to take Sam for a walk, he wants to go with her, finding any excuse for why his presence would be necessary, Vanessa doesn't care since there won't be much talking. Sam tells Mohamad something but Mohamad says it doesn't matter, he's not staying alone, he's coming. They walk him out into the woods, Sam asks why but Mohamad says you know why then he goes on, Mohamad says it's bullshit, telling Sam to shut his mouth, Vanessa instructs Mohamad to ignore him since he's a psychopath and manipulating his victims is what he does. Sam continues to signal but Mohamad doesn’t listen, telling her to do what she has to. Sam explains that Susan was weak, telling Mohamad to tell Vanessa the truth because if he doesn't then Sam will. Mohamad loses it, attacking Sam, punching him in his face over and over but Sam doesn't fight back, only holding Mohamad, Vanessa says they're not killers, taking out Sam's leg, crippling him as he screams out for Mohamad to return. Rebecca returns with information, saying that the human resistance is counting on the clearing skies to alter the course of the war, they're waiting to make their next move, they will strike them at the compound, they will use the sunlight as an ally, as a weapon. Rebecca thinks they can accelerate their work, double their efforts after the woman since she is known as someone who can turn them human but no one seems to know of her vampiric qualities, her strength, her rage, she is more like a vampire than human, therefore the key to their sunlight immunity is through her. By doing that they find a cure and remove her as a weapon that the Resistance can use against the, Rebecca wants Dmitri to lend her a legion in order to retrieve Vanessa and take out the Resistance. She assures him that she will return with his prize, he believes that Rebecca may end up teaming with Julius, he says she will remain there where he can keep his eye on her. Rebecca worries about the woman and the threat she possess, Dmirtri says it's already being handled. Sam lies out in the woods as a vampire approaches, he tries to crawl away but the feral is getting closer. Mohamad buries Susan with her mother, Vanessa says it's just her and Mohamad now. Back in the woods, the feral gets on top of Sam, he grabs a stick and rams it through the ferals head, but not without first sticking his finger in its mouth as it bites him. Vanessa and Mohamad hears the screams, they are unaware that Sam is being turned into a vampire, he wonders where they should go next, Vanessa says Denver even though she knows Mohamad wants to find his sister, so she doesn't expect him to come along, so she says it's okay if they split up, but Mohamad disagrees, saying they're safer together, they can combine forces and goal, even saying that Dylan might be there, they rounded up people from Seattle to that camp. Vanessa hears something, telling Mohamad to quiet down, they realize it's Sam, as he has become a vampire, he's a lot deadlier now. Sam digs through Susan's grave, smelling her dead body, then eating her. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: * Hilary Jardine as Susan * Paul Johansson as Dimitri * Laura Mennell as Rebecca * Aleks Paunovic as Julius * Gwynyth Walsh as Magdalene * Christina Jastrzembska as Mama * Rowland Pidlubny as Scab Multimedia |-|Promotional= Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 1.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 2.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 3.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 4.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 5.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 6.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 7.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 8.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 9.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 10.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 11.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 12.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 13.jpg Last Time 1x11 Promotional Photo 14.jpg |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network Last Time 1x11 Julius' goons.jpg Last Time 1x11 Magdalene terrifed of Julius.jpg Last Time 1x11 Mohamad and Vanessa at Susan's grave.jpg Last Time 1x11 Mohamad and Vanessa prepare to kill Sam.jpg Last Time 1x11 Mohamad finds Sam's collection of fingers.jpg Last Time 1x11 Rebecca promising results to Dmitri.jpg Last Time 1x11 Sam bitten by a feral vampire.jpg Last Time 1x11 Sam comforting Susan.jpg Last Time 1x11 Sam cutting off Susan's finger.jpg Last Time 1x11 Sam feasts On Susan's body.jpg Last Time 1x11 Sam injured in the woods.jpg Last Time 1x11 Sam strangling Susan.jpg Last Time 1x11 Susan, Vanessa, Mohamad and Sam at Susan's mother's grave.jpg Last Time 1x11 Susan, Vanessa, Mohamad and Sam watching Susan's feral father.jpg Last Time 1x11 Susan's feral vampire father.jpg Last Time 1x11 Vampire Sam.jpg Last Time 1x11 Vanessa and Mohamad take Sam out to the woods.jpg |-|Videos= Van Helsing Season 1 Episode 11 (S01E11) "Last Time" Promo HD VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 11 Sneak Peek Syfy VAN HELSING Inside Season 1 Episode 11 Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 11 'You Broke My Heart' Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 11 'I Can Hear You' Syfy Trivia *Susan reveals that she was abused by her father. **She learns that her mother is dead and her father is a feral. **She then kills her father without any hesitation. Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes